1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to winding device for cameras, and more particularly to a winding device for a camera having a film auto-loading mechanism for automatically connecting the film leader to the takeup spool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, a wide variety of film auto-loading mechanisms for automatically taking up a film leader have been known. For example, in one device the outer periphery of the takeup spool is provided with a frictional member of rubber or the like, and this frictional member cooperates with a first guide roller to bring the film leader into contact therewith. A second guide roller is also provided for conforming the film leader to the takeup spool when the film is wound by almost one turn so that the film leader is connected to the takeup spool by the frictional force. A mechanism of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,726 (issued June 23, 1981). In the winding device for a camera having such a film auto-loading mechanism, however, when it is desired to load the film, as the film is advanced by one blank frame, the film leader is liable to enter a space between the sprocket and the takeup spool so as to oppose the direction in which the film is wound up. If so, the auto-loading does not work, thus producing a problem in that subsequent advancement of the film cannot be effectively carried out.
To solve such a problem, therefore, according to the prior art as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid Open Utility Model No. Sho 56-77819 (published June 24, 1981), there has been proposed a mechanism wherein a thin plate is provided for guiding the film from the terminal end of the rail in the camera body to the takeup spool in fixedly secured relation to the rail end. However, since the diameter of convoluted film on the takeup spool increases as the winding of the film progresses, it is required that the thin plate be extended from the rail end not so much as to allow the free end of the thin plate to contact with the film no matter how large the diameter of convoluted film may become. To fulfil this requirement, a certain gap must be formed between the free end of the thin plate and the takeup spool. This makes it impossible to assure that during loading of the film, the film leader will be perfectly guided to the takeup spool. Also, with the use of such a method, there arises the need for fixedly mounting the thin plate to the end of the rail by screw fasteners when the framework is die cast, or by an adhesive in the case of a molded framework, thereby creating additional drawbacks in that the assembling operation is very time-consuming and that the structure is made more complicated.